Ozpin Joins the Dark Side
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: This is my first try at writing a bashing fic. This is a RWBY Bashing one shot. Warning. Lots of Bashing ahead. Or atleast i think it is. Cover Image belongs to Fl00rMaster@deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at writing a bashing fic. This is a RWBY Bashing one shot. Warning. Lots of Bashing ahead. Or atleast i think it is.

"Yang, knock it off, will ya? If we lose our cool now, we'll just be inviting even more Grimm. " Qrow grunted as he took a sip from his flask tired from the Grimm attack on the train.

Blake frowned. "Does that even matter? Apparently, we've been attracting Grimm ever since we left Haven. "

At the unpleasant reminder, Yang turned to oscar. "Oh, and _how_ could I forget about that? What happened to "no more lies and half-truths"?"

Yeah, I think it's time we got an explanation... Oscar agreed, his eyes_glowed as control of his body switched to Ozpin, who furrows his brow at Yang's accusations._

_"I did not lie_ to you..."

"Well, you _certainly_ didn't tell us everything about the Relic. " Wies placed her hand at her hips annoyed at him.

"Please, now is not the time." They all had to calm down or else the negativity and the relic combined would attract far more Grimm that they could handle.

Yang's eyes glowed red as she stepped forward ready to knock Ozpins socks of. "No, we're past that! I wanna know why you're _still_ not telling us everything!"

Ozpin let out a sigh. He hoped beyond hope that this would be enough to calm them down. "It is true that the Grimm are attracted to the Relics. It's faint but undeniable. I believe it has to do with their origin, but I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I feared that making you all aware would only add anxiety and negativity. It seemed like the safer option. "

"You know, I'm getting really tired of people choosing what's best for me." Wies's said with enough sarcasm dripping off to fill an Olympic swimming pool.

"Is that why you chose to lie to everyone about Lionheart too?"

"Yes Miss Xiao Long, as a matter of fact, I believed the Kingdom of Mistral deserved better than the truth. And I believed Leonardo deserved to be remembered for his lifetime of service, and not for the unfortunate missteps he made in his final years. "

**_"Missteps?!"_**_Yang nearly screeched._

_"What Professor Lionheart did was reprehensible. I am not here to argue differently, but does one lapse in judgment truly negate all of his good? Do we not all have regrets? You may have met Professor Lionheart, but you never met the man he was before Salem found him. " And Salem was a terrifying woman. He should know HE was her husband for a time after all._

_"Look, we're supposed to be in this together. You can trust us! We're not gonna turn our backs on you. "_

_**"Do you really think Leo was the first?!**__ " He said raising his voice he had enough he was their headmaster for crying out loud and they were arguing with him?_

Everyone stopped at that.

"That he didn't say those _exact_ same words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviours are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you will betray me. I'm saying that I have reasons for the things that I do, the secrets I keep, the reason I." Wait. "Where's the Relic? "

"Right here," Ruby said as she held it in her hands. "It got scattered in the crash."

Ozpins heaved out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Please, hand it over." Ozpin asked reaching his hand out, but Ruby hesitated.

"So all those times you talked about having faith in humanity, that was just for everyone else?" Ruby asked a bit hurt.

"That's not what I meant to suggest. Miss Rose, the Relic is a powerful item and I simply feel as though it is my burden to bear."

"But, you said it couldn't do anything right now."

"Why does it matter who carries it?" Blake interrupted her suspicion growing by the minute.

"I need you to listen to me- " Suddenly he was cut off as Oscar started to fight him for control. Ozpin lost rapidly as he was not used to this body yet.

" Oz? " Qrow questioned a bit concerned.

The glowing of Ozpin's eyes faded as Oscar regained control of most of the body but Ozpin was relentless and continued to fight wildly for control. "Hurry... he's... trying to stop you!"

"Stop her from what?" Yang asked now very interested.

"He's afraid... you'll find out what he's... hiding!"

Oscar suddenly collapses, Yang, Weiss and Blake glare at the boy with intense looks while Ruby holds the Relic of Knowledge defensively.

"Her name is Jinn. Say her name to summon her."

"Her name?" Ruby was confused. The relic was a female? And it had a name?

The wind picks up much more gradually, blowing snow even harder. The Relic starts to glow in Ruby's hands.

"Jinn?" Ruby uttered.

Names had power. It was one of the fundamentals of magic, and this one even more so.

Suddenly, the snow stopped, floating in midair. The wind stopped blowing too. Everything except the group was frozen as if time had ground to a halt.

"What?" was all Qrow managed to gasp out

Ruby let go of the Relic as it floats a short distance away, cyan smoke emanates from it. Suddenly, the lamp was enveloped in the smoke, and from it, a giant, semi-nude feminine figure emerges. He skin and hair coloured blue and decorated with gold jewellery and ornaments. The figure stretches and moans as she has been awakened once again. This is Jinn, the aforementioned being inhabiting the Relic of Knowledge.

"Wonderful," Jinn said stretching finally released from her slumber after a century.

_Everyone stared in awe at Jinn except Ozpin._

" Now then, tell me, what knowledge do you seek? I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. You're in luck, as I am still able to answer-

"That's enough!" Ozpin said trying desperately to regain some form of control.

Everyone looks to Ozpin, who managed to regain control over Oscar's body.

"... two questions this era."

Everyone stood shocked, despite Ozpin telling them that the Relic won't work for them beforehand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, old man."

"Ruby, please... Don't." Ozpin begged. He was not one beg but deep inside he knew it was all over.

Qrow glances to Ozpin, and steps forward. "Hey."

Yang, Weiss, and Blake take a defensive stace against Qrow defensive at Qrow. _Ruby stares in disbelief. Qrow was trying to hide things from her as well?_

At the end, Qrow relented his suspicions of Ozpin growing as well. "Do whatever you think is right, kiddo."

_Ruby pondered her question. "_Jinn?" She_turns around to face Jinn, who has a curious look on her face, while Ozpin grits his teeth in anger._

"What is Ozpin hiding from us?"

_**NOOOOOOO!**_

At that moment something inside Ozpin shattered and the only one who felt it was Oscar. Yet he was too busy staring at the scenes that had begun to play in front of them.

_

_**"NOOOOOOO!" **_He cried out. He needed the relic in order to defeat Salem. What had hurt him the most was that Ruby had betrayed him.

She was a simple and pure soul.

Leo's betrayal hurt a lot. He had been betrayed countless times before, but Ruby Rose? The one person who had the purest and simplest soul? The one who saw the bright side in even the darkest moments? She too had betrayed his trust?

Ozpin had had enough.

He took care of humanity through the dark ages.

Through the colour revolution through the Great War and hundreds of wars before that.

If he wasn't there humanity would have been destroyed a hundred times over.

Now finally he had found a way to defeat Salem but his faith in humanity? That was gone.

Ruby Rose of all people had destroyed it.

"There was _so_ much you hadn't told us! How could you think that was okay?!" YAng shouted her hair on fire.

Ozpin was silent.

"Professor..." _Ozpin looks up at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "_What _is_ your plan to defeat Salem?"

He couldn't help it, he began to laugh. It was the laughter of a man who had finally broken down, his mind exhausted. He had finally given up.

"Why are you laughing what's so funny?" Yang shouted at him

Stopping his laughter he turned to her with a glare. "There's nothing funny Ms Xiaolong. I see no reason why you need to know that." HIs didn't rise but it was dripping with anger. He then turned to Ruby. "Why not ask Jinn again? Why are you asking ME? You didn't ask me, right? You asked Jinn. So ask her. or why don't you use that remaining question to ask something even more useless?" She flinched at that. He actually enjoyed it. "Ask what her What your dear Uncle Qrow is keeping from you."

"Oz don't!"

"Oh wait you don't need to since apparently you need to know everyone's hidden past let me tell you." Ruby trembled at that.

"Your uncle was a Bandit. He killed innocent people and robbed them of whatever they had. He burned down entire villages. just for fun."

"OZ!"

Ruby turned to her uncle hoping beyond hope that it was a lie. How ironic.

"Of course kiddo I wouldn't do something like that."

Ozpin burst out laughing at that. "This is rich. You get angry at me for holding something back for the sake of the world and when you lie through your teeth like it's nothing it isn't a problem."

Spotting the resident night his transcripts came to mind. "Oh and this is even better. Jaune Arc? He ran away from home. Crocea Mors doesn't even belong to him. His Great Grandfather never gave it to him he took it without permission. And his transcripts? They're fake. He helped Roman Torchwock with one of his Jobs in order to get his papers forged. That's stealing, lying and fraud."

Jaune hung his head down in shame.

"Jaune, tell me that's not true," Ruby begged.

"It's true." he sighed. "I'm a fake."

"Oh, and we can't forget Yang Xiao Long! The Berserker. The Beast."

"Hey watch it old man!" Yang growled.

"Or what? You're going to break all my bones like you completely trashed the Night club? and caused millions of Lien in property damage? Rip my testicles right off as you did with Junior when he told he didn't have any information on Raven?" Yang simply got angrier as her crimes were exposed to all her friends. He turned towards the shivering Ruby, tears were leaking down her face. "Anything more miss Rose. Do you need to know anything more?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobbed as her knees gave out.

The next moment he blacked out as a glowing angry Yang's fist met his face.

From that point onwards Ozpin was completely silent as he simply stood back. Even as things got rougher and rougher fo the team he stood back and enjoyed the show.

Now only if he had some popcorn.

A few years Later Oscar died without his help.

In the next reincarnation, he consumed the soul of the young boy who inhabited the body completely and began a long trek to the Grimm lands.

The many Grimm attacked him yet he continued on and eventually came to _her _doorstep.

"**Ozpin." **She greeted. "You've come all the way here in your lonesome and in an untrained body. Why?"

"You were right." He told her. "In order to bring humanity together, we have to spread our word and destroy those who will deny it. "

A true smile graced Salem's face in what was a Millenia. "Welcome Back, dear husband. "

And together they brought humanity under their iron fist.

But in the end thanks to this, Humanity was actually safe from the utter annihilation that the brothers promised.


	2. alternate ending

The alternate ending! not too much bashing for those who do not want it

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!!"He cried out. He needed the relic in order to defeat Salem. What had hurt him the most was that Ruby had betrayed him.

She was a simple and pure soul.

Leo's betrayal hurt a lot. He had been betrayed countless times before, but Ruby Rose? The one person who had the purest and simplest soul? The one who saw the bright side in even the darkest moments? She too had betrayed his trust?

Ozpin had had enough.

He took care of humanity through the dark ages.

Through the colour revolution through the Great War and hundreds of wars before that.

If he wasn't there humanity would have been destroyed a hundred times over.

Now finally he had found a way to defeat Salem but his faith in humanity? That was gone.

Ruby Rose of all people had destroyed it.

"There was so much you hadn't told us! How could you think that was okay?!" YAng shouted her hair on fire.

Ozpin was silent.

"Professor..."Ozpin looks up at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Whatisyour plan to defeat Salem?"

He couldn't help it, he began to laugh. It was the laughter of a man who had finally broken down, his mind exhausted. He had finally given up.

"Why are you laughing what's so funny?" Yang shouted at him

Stopping his laughter he turned to her with a glare. "There's nothing funny Ms Xiaolong. I see no reason why you need to know that." HIs didn't rise but it was dripping with anger. He then turned to Ruby. "Why not ask Jinn again? Why are you asking ME? You didn't ask me, right? You asked Jinn. So ask her. or why don't you use that remaining question to ask something even more useless?" She flinched at that. He actually enjoyed it. "Ask what her What your dear Uncle Qrow is keeping from you."

"Oz don't!"

Ozpin let a tired sigh. "It doesn't matter now. You have lost the little trust that I had for you. Do you think trust is something easy to earn?" He said looking at each of them. "You may trust people easily, but you also lose that trust so easily."

"But-"

"After all, if you truly did trust me, you wouldn't have to go against me like this. But that's fine." Ozpin shrugged. "I simply know not to trust you anymore. And the funny thing is the only one who still has my trust is General IronWood, as for what my plan is?" his eyes narrowed. "You do not have my trust for that."

"The hell?! It's not something to only do with you! This effects all of us!" Yang interrupted her eyes flickering red.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I have no one else other than Ironwood to trust now. And as funny as this is, he is the only one who knows the full extent of my plan. The plan I have been weaving around Salem for centuries. Keeping her distracted until it is completed. As it is nearing its final stages I cannot let any chance of it being revealed.

You ask me to trust you but you have done nothing to prove that I should give you my trust. Until I see Ironwood I will keep myself scarce. "

With that Ozpin let go of Oscar's body securing his mind tighter than before.

"Kid, you Ok?" Qrow asked Oscar.

"I'm fine... But Ozpin... He's locked himself up very tightly... I can't even hear anything from him... Not even his thoughts."

* * *

"This is Ozpin?" Ironwood asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that his new host."

Oscar's eyes glowed as his timid posture changed into more confident one as he took over.

"It's good to see you, Jimmy." Ozpin. "However I will have to ask Team RWBY to vacate."

"What? what happened?" Ironwood asked.

Ozpin sighed. "While they can be trusted to fight against Salem they cannot be trusted with this Operation as they have proven that by going behind my back and digging my deepest and darkest secrets by wasting a question from the Lamp."

Ironwoods eyes widened at that in shock but turning to the girls he saw Ruby looking down in shame, Yang was angry clenching her fists. Blake looked indifferent but he could see she also felt some amount of guilt as did Wiess.

"What about Juniper?" Ironwood inquired.

"Nether Jaune, Nora or Ren has shown that they cannot be trusted. I do hope I can continue to rely on you. Qrow has been my agent for a long time, even if he's a bit difficult. But I still trust him."

The General nodded before turning to team RWBY. "I'm sorry, but you will have to leave the room."

Blake gave a nod of understanding and Wiess curtsied before they left. They atleast understood why this was being done. They understood that Ozpin couldn't take any chances when saving humanity. "

Ruby was still silent, and Yang was still angry.

Once the door closed behind them. The General pressed a button on the desk causing the whole room to be shut off from the outside world.

Then a hologram of something appeared on the desk...

" What is that?" Jaune asked trying to puzzle out what it was.

"Like an airship? Perhaps a new type of weapon?" Ren suggested.

"Or a Bomb!" Nora exclaimed.

Ozpin chuckled. "No nothing like that children, Jimmy would you like to do the honours?"

The general nodded a tired but satisfied smile on his face.

"Salem can't be destroyed and since she seems to be able to produce an endless amount of Grimm we would be fighting a losing game. No Ozpin established the Academies and the Kingdoms not to fight Salem. We won't win by playing against her in a game where she is guaranteed to win. No, we need to leave the game altogether. "

Ren and Jaune eyes widened as they began to understand the implications as they stared at the hologram.

"Yes, this is spacecraft. Powered by a special core created with Ozpin magic and the Staff of Creation. This is how it looks like, the ship is currently it's going through the final checks, Almost everything is completed."

* * *

Ozpin sighed. "Centuries of preparation and its finally completed. Did you manage?"

"But we can't relax yet old friend. And yes we managed to find a Habitable planet, though how soon it will take to get there will depend of course on how much extra Aura can be provided."

"Extra Aura?" Ren asked.

"Yes, the Magic core I created within the ship generates Aura which is used to run the ship's systems since dust doesn't work out of Remnant. And the more people who can join as we leave the planet means the faster we can reach our destination."

"Err, if I may ask how big is this ship?"

"Its length is 35 kilometres in length 17 kilometres wide 3 kilometres high," Ironwood answered. "its big enough and can fit each person in Remnant with their own room. There are several greenhouses that will be used to grow plants and domestics animals. Water will not be a problem either. And if there is a shortage that we didn't calculate we will be taking the staff of creation with us as we leave."

Team JNR and Qrow's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But then how are you hiding something that big?" Qrow asked unable to believe something that big could be built without being hidden.

"It is built underwater. Away from prying eyes."

Ozpin smiled. "Let Salem have this planet, we will take those who wish to leave the Grimm behind with us and take to the Stars."

"Do keep this a secret," The general warned. "I don't think I need to tell you what might happen if this information falls into the wrong hand do I?"

"Yes, sir!" Ren and Jaune saluted.

"You can count on me!" Nora... Nora'd.

"So my mission is finally coming to an end huh?" Qrow sighed as the tension left his shoulders for the first time in a long while.

"So what is its name?" Nora asked. "Every ship must have a name! Especially a space ship!"

"Hope."

"Hope, huh. It sounds nice."

* * *

"So, did they have a plan?" Blake inquired.

Ren nodded smiling. "Ozpin's plan is quite ingenious. If this indeed succeeds than we would have nothing to worry about."

"I see." Blake nodded going back to her book.

"So are you going to tell us what the plan is?" Yang asked.

"No, I'm sorry, its jot that I don't trust you, but there can be ears and ayes anywhere. And if his plan comes to light too early it will likely fail."

"Oh," Ruby muttered m. Yang was disappointed. "But it is a good plan right?"Ruby confirmed hope in her eyes.

"Yeah," Jaune added. "Though considering he had been planning for centuries, that is a lot of time to make and refine plans."

Yang nodded. "Alright, I'll trust you guys... So who wants to go get a Pizza?" Yang asked grinning.

"Oh, no not that greasy food," Wiess grumbled.

Blakes wars twitched and Ruby let out a smile.

"Shall I invite Penny to join us?"

Yang shrugged. "The more the merrier sure why not!"

"NORA!" interrupted. "Did so one say pancakes?!"

"No, Pizza!" Yang rejected.

"Pancakes"

"Pizza!"

"Pancakes!"

"Pizza!"

"Pancakes! "

"Pizza!"

"Children." Wiess sighed in exasperation.

"Immature" Blake agreed.


End file.
